


Psywave

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Despite the Title It's Not a Mind Control Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Pig Dick, Pokephilia, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Val agreed to watch over the Pokemon Daycare for her grandparents without realizing exactly what she was getting into.





	Psywave

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to the 7th paragraph if you're just here for the smut.

Something about being left to idly level up in a Pokesitter's back yard tended to make Pokemon restless and horny, which Val would have known if she'd paid closer attention to gramps and granny's lecture before she agreed to watch over the Pokemon Daycare for them while they took a long-awaited vacation. Thinking that looking after two Pokemon at once would be too much, she only allowed the trainer to leave one with her. The trainer seemed very disappointed at this turn of events, but went ahead and left just their Grumpig anyway.

The Grumpig cried and stomped around the yard for a while after his trainer left. Val watched him through the window for a while before going outside to attempt to comfort the Pokemon.

"I know you're a Grumpig," she said with a sigh. "But why are you so _grumpy_?"

Grumpig snorted, refusing to turn around and face the human woman.

"Oh, maybe you're hungry," Val said in a false-cheerful tone.

She knew the Pokemon was most likely upset about being left his trainer, but food usually cheered Pokemon right up. She went back inside and grabbed a bag of Pokechow, which she carried outside to fill the food bowl. There was plenty of water available in the pond, and most Pokemon were fine drinking from that, but she made sure to put out a fresh bowl of water too in case Grumpig was one of the picky ones who didn't. She was kneeling down to add some berries to the food bowl as treats when she felt something smooth and hard press against the back of her thigh.

It was Grumpig's hoof. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw that he was using it to push her short skirt up around her waist, revealing her thong-clad ass to the horny Pokemon. Too late, she realized that the reason he was upset was because he'd been expecting to spend his stay here mating with a female Pokemon, producing lots of eggs for his trainer. And now it seemed like he'd decided that since there was no female Pokemon here for him to mate with, that _she_ would do instead. At the idea of having a Pokemon's cock inside her, Val felt her feminine juices begin to flow. She let her gaze stray down Grumpig's body, to the erection poking out beneath his rotund tummy. It was long and thin with a corkscrew curl at the tip. It looked so different from human cocks, she was curious how that thing would feel inside her.

Val untied the ribbons at the sides of her thong and let it drop to the ground, then folded her arms in front of her and spread her knees, bracing herself for what would surely happen next as she presented her dripping pussy to the Pokemon.

Grumpig wasted no time burying his cock in her wet channel. The less-than-impressive girth wasn't particularly stimulating. Nor was the feeling of her lover's front hooves pressing down on her hipbones as he thrust further inside her. His pudgy stomach squished up against her ass cheeks, making Val giggle a bit at the absurdity of this situation. The laughter got caught in her throat when he pushed hard on her hips and she felt his cock tip bump against her cervix.

"H-hey..." she said, as he pushed against her even harder, his cock probing inside her as if searching for something.

She didn't protest any further as her worries were washed away in a sudden wave of pleasure. She was confused about where the sensation had come from, seeing as the most pleasurable part of this encounter so far had been her own fantasies at the beginning, and looked back over her shoulder to see the black pearls on Grumpig's head were lit up with psychic energy. Since his cock wasn't doing it for her and his hooves would be no good at the job, he was using his psychic powers to stimulate her clit.

Val surrendered to the pleasure, cream flowing out of her pussy around the cock that couldn't adequately fill her. Grumpig renewed his frenzied search, thrusting hard against her until his tip found the tight ring of muscle in the center of her cervix. He shoved and twisted until the corkscrew tip of his dick was locked into that very secret hole. He upped the intensity of the pressure on her clit, grunting as her inner walls spasmed around his cock. His mate's orgasm triggered his own, and he delivered a hot burst of seed directly to her womb.

Val sighed and sank down to the grass. She tried to pull away from Grumpig, but his cock was still locked tightly inside her body.

 _Wait, isn't he done yet?_ she thought, slightly panicked, as the psychic pressure began to build against her clit once more.

Of course he wasn't done yet. He'd only come once, and Pokemon had much more stamina than humans.

"Hey, the inside too, buddy," Val said. "Mmm, that's it," she added as she felt psychic pressure stroke against the inner walls of her pussy.

If she was going to be a Pokemon's fucktoy for a week, she was damn well going to get as much pleasure out of it as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> While it might sound like Val is... much less enthusiastic than the protags of my other pokephilia fics, this *is* consensual (and she is not being mind-controlled).
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
